Easter Egg Fiasco
by RainandSunshine09
Summary: Please read and review! Mikey decides to dye some Easter eggs. Unfortunately, the jokes on Raph and Leo when Mikey accidentally uses the ninja smoke bombs instead.


A little Easter fic that I thought of while dying eggs today. Mikey decides to dye eggs in the lair but what would happen if Donnie accidently left the ninja egg smoke bombs in the fridge instead of the regular Grade A ones? Hilarity ensues! Please read and review!

Donatello came out of the lab looking exhausted. He slowly shut the door behind him and headed towards to the kitchen, carrying a small carton under his arm. When he reached his destination, he placed the carton down on the counter to find a mug in the cabinet above the sink. Finally finding one, he placed it on the counter and reached for the fresh pot of coffee that was just brewed. Pouring it into the mug and taking a quick sip, the tired turtle sighed some relief as the aroma of the hot liquid filled his nostrils. Satisfied after three sips, he placed the mug down on the counter again and grabbed the carton that he left out earlier.

"Finally, I was able to make two dozen of those ninja smoke bombs. Boy do they take a while to make" he said to himself as he placed them in the refrigerator. Closing the door, the turtle grabbed his coffee and headed back to the lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

Mikey came dancing into the kitchen with the T-pod strapped to his belt and ear phones blaring some techno tunes. The ninja opened up the freezer and gave ice cream kitty a little lick before opening the fridge. Ice cream kitty started dancing to try and get her master's attention as he peeked inside the ice box. The turtle stopped dead in his tracks as he found what he was looking for. In between the left over pizza and pizza gyoza was a fresh carton of eggs. "Oh yeah boy! Mikey's going to dye some Easter Eggs Ice Cream Kitty" he stated as he grabbed them from the shelf and placed them on the table, shutting the fridge door with his foot. The turtle removed his headphones and turned off the T-pod, placing it on the table.

The turtle quickly opened up the carton to glance at his prize with a smile. Putting the lid back on, the turtle started setting up the egg coloring dye that April had got for him at the store. Ice Cream kitty started growling when she realized what eggs her master had out on the table were. "Aw, what's wrong kitty? I'll make you an egg, promise!" the turtle said as he held up the white crayon that came in the box of dye. "See? I can put your name on it and everything!" The frozen cat didn't seemed satisfied with his answer and continued to growl and snarl at the carton. Thinking that she was just a little cranky, Mikey just went ahead and shut the freezer door, shaking his head. "Now, directions! What do I do first?" the turtle sat down at the table and flipped the box of dye over, moving aside the coloring pills, cartons, and stickers aside.

"Hmm, I guess I have to boil the eggs first" The turtle quickly got up and found the pot above the stove. Putting it in the sink, he turned the faucet on, letting the pot fill up half way. Satisfied, he shut the water off and placed the pot on the stove. Turning the knob on high, the burner started glowing red as it heated up. "Alright, now I have to put the eggs in". Grabbing the carton of the table, Mikey carefully placed each egg in the now warm pot of water. The turtle decided to get the dye ready on the table as he waited for the eggs to boil.

"Oh yeah, look at all the colors! We got some blue, purple, pink, and my favorite, green and orange! Booyakasha!". Mikey took out the vinegar in the other cabinet and poured some into the individual colored containers that was in the dye package. He placed each color pill in their respective bowls to let them dissolve like the directions called for. He then added a half cup of water to the mixture, watching as the liquid turned into beautiful spring colors. The turtle forgot that he left the rubber bands in his room for the eggs and quickly left to get them. He decided the eggs had about another three minutes left to boil.

A minute later, Raphael walked in the kitchen. Sweat beaded down his green face as he took the towel around his neck and wiped it away. "Man that was an intense work out."

"Yeah, we were in the dojo for two hours" Leonardo said as he joined his brother. "Hey do we have any bottled water?"

Raphael opened the fridge door and grabbed two bottles of water and shut it, handing one to his blue banded brother. Both took the cap off and gulped it, trying to rehydrate their exhausted bodies. "Ahh, that's the spot"

Before Leo could respond, they felt something rumble there in the kitchen. "Whoa, Raph is that your stomach?" the blue banded turtle questioned.

"Definitely not mine, hey what's all this food coloring on the table for?" Raph questioned as he glanced at the colored bowls.

"I don't know, maybe Donnie's doing another experiment?" Leo said before another rumble shook the kitchen, louder and angrier than before. Before the two turtles could investigate further, the pot on the stove started to shake violently on the burner. Raphael and Leonardo saw this, but before they could stop it, the eggs in the pot exploded purple smoke and shook the kitchen once more, causing a small explosion. Water from the pot shot everywhere. The colored bowls on the table went up in the air and landed on top of two stunned green turtles. Pink and orange stained Leo's bright blue mask as the green, purple, and blue dripped down Raph's face and red bandana.

Michelangelo appeared in the kitchen doorway and glanced at his now colorful brothers. The purple smoke that came from the eggs still filled the air. The young turtle immediately broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Whoa, you should totally see your faces right now. Ice Cream Kitty, you have got to see this!" The freezer door popped open and a happy meow filled the room.

"What happened in here? I heard an explosion!" Don came rushing into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw his two older brothers. "Oh Mikey, you didn't!" Donnie placed his hand on his face and tried to stop from laughing.

"Mikey did this?" Raph growled in anger.

"Uh, what did I do? I didn't mean to!" Mikey quickly defended himself.

"Those were smoke bombs, Mikey! Ugh, you have no idea how long they took me to make! Hours and hours of work, gone!" Donnie replied.

"Wait, so those weren't real eggs? I told you guys that I was dying eggs today!" Mikey stated.

"Well you got the dye part right because someone is going to die today" Raph smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"hahah, What's the matter Raph, I think you look beautiful. And Leo, bro, pink is definitely your color" the orange turtle laughed.

It was Leo's turn to growl in frustration as he shouted, "Let's get 'em".

"Wait, guys, I didn't mean to" Mikey protested as he slowly backed away from the kitchen. "Wait Raph, what are you doing with that rolling pin?" Mikey decided that it was no longer safe and high tailed it towards the exit of the lair. "Donnie, help" he screamed as the other two brothers chased after him.

"Sorry Dr. Prankenstein, not today!" Donnie said, smiling to himself.

"Donnie!"

END! I hope the Easter Bunny treat's you all well this weekend! :D The reason Mikey needed rubber bands was to make tie dyed eggs. You wrap them around the eggs before placing them in the dye and voila!


End file.
